Forum:What would it be like if all the Sonic characters switched gender in one of the games?
Ever wonder what Shadow mite look like if he was a girl or mabey Tails or even Amy whould they look werd or cool. Give me some of your ideas fellow sonic wikiars--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 23:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'd think it would be would be cool, Sonic as a girl and Amy as a boy, it would be funny! Hey, you just gave me an idea for my Sonic manga! Thanks!--Kit the Cat 23:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Dont do it.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 00:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Uhh, it would be weird....though i would pay to see egggirl. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 04:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I WOULND'T IF I WERE YOU! :Shelly: NOOOOO! YOU ARE MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE ON YOUR LIFE! :Shadow: You had too much coffe AGAIN, didn't you monkey :Shelly: WHAT I PUT IN MY MOUTH IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SPIKEY *faints* :Shadow: *catches her, then drops her* --Sonicrox14 04:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' lol [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 12:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Find jokes like these and more, folks, at Shelly's Blog! (now available in orange) --Sonicrox14 03:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Yaya, hey i would not wanna be a boy! XXRougeTheBatXx 04:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know why I still come to this forum... --Sonicrox14 04:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' lol, thats something the chosen 1 of fire would say. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) No, actually the Chosen One of Fire would say something like this: "SONAMY SONAMY SONAMY SONAMY" LOL --Sonicrox14 02:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' PUT A SOCK IN IT!!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 18:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) or that, btw fire im wearing sandals. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) not u, her.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 18:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) k fire [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:35, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: Yeah, do us all a favor. :Shelly: Says Mr. "I-Play-With-Barbie-Dolls-When-Nobody's-Looking" *Shadow & Shelly fight* --Sonicrox14 23:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Sonique, Tails, Knicoles, Aims, Shade, Rogue, Robotnique (EggWoman), Custard, Chedder, Big Mama, Vicky, Recon, Harmony, Hearty... Only those who come into mind ATM.--Mystery Monkey 00:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) then mytique comes out with all the names.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Check my signiture for this occasion.--Mystery Monkey 16:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I like mystique better.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Yah but I think it gives too much "Sassy" to hi... er her. "Mystery" is, like his original male name, gives it an heir of mystery.--Mystery Monkey 17:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget Sheldon! And Jezzelle --Sonicrox14 03:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Lol I haven't considerd what female Mystic looks like, since being naked. probably dresses like a spunky version of Amy being simular to Sonic originally.--Mystic Monkey 15:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I'm not sure what Kit's male name would be but I do know what male Kit would look like.--Kit the Cat 15:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :By Nomenclature a male cat is called "Tom". Not that I actually like cats or anything, I just wiki'd out of curiosity. I was gonna say "Pup" but Kit's a cat.--Mystic Monkey 20:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Namless the heroen Spiklinn Navin Razle Violin --[[User:Noname the hero|'Namless The Heroen']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 18:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hey would anyone make a male version of Melanie on the furry dollmakerr? --mario&sonicroxs 16:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) P.S My charcter as Maunel who is the boy version of Melanie at this point, usually i'd say that Nar is gender neutral, but then i'd be lying. though it is very difficult to find a female name for him, because the rules of arabic male/female congigations are way different.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Add two more on the list. Maunel and Christan Toodles! --[[User:mario&sonicroxs|'Melanie the' Hedgehog]] Joke: Ladies and gentlemen...EGGWOMAN!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) i've had an epiphany. Noor is light in arabic, and is also a girl's name. so because nar is also photokinetic, his female self's name is noor.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'd be Sharneren. and i gawt a pic 4 mystery/mystique/mystic!!!!!!!! - sharna the hedgehog All in all, I think if the characters switched genders in a game it would be creative and funny. Kit's male name would be Keith.--Keith the Cat Im damn sexy!--Mystic Monkey 21:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) wow :O dang.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 21:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sharn for making it!--Mystic Monkey 21:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) So happy my characters are robots right now... Venomclaw, The Unknown 21:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sonic+knucles+tails the girls. Your welcome Mystic/Mystery/Mystique - sharneren the hedgehog ha! a sonix sex change is the last thing sega needs to do! but if want to know what what some sonic characters look like go to the sonic sex change group on imeem. any way here is a pic of me as a girl: laugh all you want [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'''Pheonix]] [[User talk:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'the']] [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'hedgehog']] 21:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Sheldon: Jerry Trainor's Voice THIS HAS BECOME VERY DISTURBING! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) for once, i actually agree with the monkey.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 03:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *ground shakes* I'M NOT A MONKEY! :Shadow: And that insult is exclusive to me and me only, Flame. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) come on, the opportunity was simply moi perfecto. i couldn't bypass it.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 10:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: Can you 'bypass' a trip through the local pool? No? Then leave the monkey comments to me, or that pretty face won't be so pretty anymore :Shelly: It's not very pretty right now :Shadow: Finally, we agree on something --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) let me put it to you this way: would YOU ever bypass an opportunity to slam shelly? what was that answetr again? oh ya, A BIG FAT NOOOOOOO!!!!!!ps. i can swim. i reference thatseveral times on my page and history. so you both shut your mouths otherwise they will be lacking teeth.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Why is that you can swim anyways is it beacuse you really arint made of all fire or someother secret.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 22:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: You're worse than the monkey... :Shelly: I'M NOT A MONKEY!!! :Shadow: And if you can swim, then you're not a real fire. You're just a water-proof, artificial flame. You couldn't light a candle. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Mystic: It is possible for fire to survive water depending on how hot it is, and you are leading yourself to hot water my friend. Now, what you got against monkeys? ;P I hope this is just an RP discussion and not an actual argument.--Mystic Monkey 23:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Mabe, maybe not... --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Mystics willing to defend friends a chivilrous guy anyway and help Shell if she needs it.--Mystic Monkey 00:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: I guess you monkeys have to stick together chuckles :Shelly: *ground shakes* I'M NOT A MONKEY!!! But thank you, Mystic ^ ^ --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Mystic: No problem Shell, friends stick together... what about you Shadow?--Mystic Monkey 01:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't imagine Shady or sonic as a girl.Its too odd.Besides,Shadow(if he was a girl),will just shout "Mari''o''!Shady the Hedgehog 21:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) YAY! IT'S DISTURBING!!!!!!!!!*POTTER PUPPET PALS HARRY HARMOINE 'YAY'* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.---Seretia Jones 22:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) now if only i had allies...[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ally #1 i guess, lol heres my version male Dawn,Diego {i need a better name} I SHALL NEVER CURSE AGAIN!!!!!!---sharna the hedgehog 01:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'd pay money to see that :P --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) everone would.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 10:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) For cursing?--Mystic Monkey 13:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ...No way your all gettin a pic of sky--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 16:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC)